The present invention relates to a foldable and space-adjustable article stand for different thickness of various kinds of guitars to rest thereon.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional article stand for a guitar to rest thereon. Such article stand includes two vertical levers 11 pivotally connected with each other at top ends. The longitudinal levers 11 can be laterally pulled away from each other. Two horizontal beams 12 are respectively connected with bottom ends of the longitudinal levers 11 and are parallel to the ground so as to prevent the article stand from tilting down when suffering forward or rearward force. Two arched support arms 13 are respectively pivotally connected with the longitudinal levers 11 on the same side and at the same height for receiving and bearing the body 14 of the guitar. The support arms 13 can be upward pivoted with their free ends contacting with the longitudinal levers 11 in a collected state.
Several shortcomings exist in the above article stand as follows:
1. Only one single dimension is available. The support arms 13 have fixed length so that only those bodies of the guitars with identical thickness can be supported thereby. That is, the body of the wooden guitar with larger thickness cannot be rested on the article stand adapted to the body of the electrical guitar with less thickness. Reversely, the body of the guitar with less thickness can be hardly stably located and rested on the article stand adapted to the body of the guitar with larger thickness. Therefore, the above article stand cannot be adjusted according to the thickness of the body of the guitar and is only adapted to a specific guitar with a body having a suitable thickness.
2. The above article stand has large volume. Only the support arms 13 and the longitudinal levers 11 of the article stand can be folded toward each other. Moreover, the support arms 13 protrude from the vertical levers 11. Also, the horizontal beams 12 are fixed at the bottom ends of the vertical levers 11 and cannot be folded. Therefore, the above article stand occupies a considerably large space.